


Stars

by Arlome



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Bad Poetry, Gen, Stars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:28:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21635140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arlome/pseuds/Arlome
Summary: ‘Let there be Light’, his Father says,And there he is
Comments: 15
Kudos: 52





	Stars

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ZeeLinn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZeeLinn/gifts).



> For my beloved Zee, a belated birthday present.
> 
> I promised you stars, babe - I hope I delivered.

_‘Let there be Light’_ , his Father says,

And there he is –

Amidst the darkness, with nought but flames

That shine within his palm,

And in the void, the chasm yawns and gives,

And opens to embrace his fire,

His need, his light, his sheer desire,

Like wanton love amongst the leaves.

The flame erupts and dances forth,

With happiness unbridled,

It’s giddy with delight,

It rises north,

Then spreads both east and west,

And saunters south.

It glides the skies and licks the caverns

of darkness deep with hungry mouth.

And he is spent, his body sagging,

His tendons aching with the strain,

And though it is not time for rain

yet, he feels reborn despite the ragged –

He looks above, and little holes of gas

Are winking back at him from black

so wide, and wild and frank,

As if created gold and brass.

‘ _Let there be Light_ ’,

And there he is –

Amidst his stars,

And all alight.


End file.
